Serenata de Segunda Mano
by NekoMimiMeems
Summary: Todo su universo estaba en un perfecto equilibrio. Su cabeza le dijo que no debía enamorarse de ella porque era muy complicado enamorarse de Tachikawa Mimi. Pero no, no hizo caso. Y ahora estaba en medio de todo ese lío. Preparando una serenata de primera mano... ¿De primera mano? -Feliz día mi querida Ale ) *MIMATO en su ley más pura* en honor a Secondhand Serenade.


**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes. El título de la narración tampoco me pertenece, los créditos son para John Vesely (*-*). La historia tampoco es completamente mía, solo adapté el relato a la historia real que origina el título de la narración. Este relato va dirigido a la hermosa de mi amiga Ale que cumple añitos hoy, te amo linda! :***

**Advertencias: **Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la serie de Digimon. Tal vez se mencionen una que otra cita del anime, pero no es una secuela ni nada parecido. Los personajes diferirán en sus actitudes pero trataré de reflejar su personalidad atrayente a nosotros que es la Digimon Adventure 01.

**Aclaración: **Esto es solo un one-shot, un breve episodio en un Universo Alterno a la serie donde –en mi cabeza- Mimi y Yamato están iniciando una hermosa y bella relación. El relato es completamente Mimato, ligero Michi para complacer a la chica cumpleañera.

Pensamientos: entre comillas ""

Aclaraciones entre paréntesis ( )

Recuerdos en _cursivas_

Textos en **negritas.**

"**Serenata de segunda mano"**

**One****Shot**

_Porque es muy difícil entender la mente de una mujer_

En sus cortos 16 años nunca había estado metido en un lío tan complicado como el actual.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan despistado y olvidadizo? Él nunca fue así, nunca olvido algo de suma importancia como eso. De hecho, hasta tiene un calendario marcado con muchas fechas importantes, si tenía hasta el primero de agosto marcado como día intocable e imperdonable de olvidar. Entonces, ¿Por qué rayos había olvidado el cumpleaños de Tachikawa Mimi?

Apoyó sus codos en sus rodillas y dejó caer el peso de su rostro en las palmas de sus manos cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Imperdonable, era totalmente imperdonable que olvidara el día que nació la castaña que le movía el piso.

_No puedo creer lo desgraciado que eres…

Yamato alzó la mirada y fijó sus furiosos ojos en la cara de Yagami.

_¿Quieres un puñetazo gratis? –amenazó-

Taichi se reclinó en su silla con las manos en la nuca, cerrando los ojos con una sonrisa en la cara. Respiró por dos segundos para entonces responder con simpleza al rubio.

_Podrás golpearme, dejarme inconciente, etc. Pero –aclaró- Eso no resuelve que mañana es el cumpleaños de Mimi y lo olvidaste…

El rubio empuñó la mano derecha, dispuesto a saltarle encima a su moreno amigo. Maldito Taichi, tenía razón. No importa cuanta ira descargara en la cara de Tai, igual había olvidado la fecha más sagrada del año. Mimi cumplía quince años al día siguiente, veintisiete de septiembre, y él era el imbécil más grande del mundo por haberlo olvidado.

Suspiró.

_Tienes razón.

Se levantó, tomó su bajo y dio sus primeros pasos para salir de la residencia Yagami

_¿A dónde vas?

Yamato se detuvo para dirigirle una mirada de las más frías. ¿Cómo que a dónde iba? Se limitó a no responder y salió deseando un hipócrita "Buen día" a Yagami. Ahora, la cuestión era: ¿Qué regalarle a Mimi Tachikawa? Y lo peor de todo con solo un día de por medio…

…

_**Residencia Tachikawa**_

Un vestido, dos vestidos, tres, cuatro, ¡Cinco!

Esto definitivamente era un sueño, el más hermoso que Dios le podía haber otorgado, solo había algo que hacía que fuera mil veces más maravilloso: ¡Ese no era un sueño, era real!

Tachikawa Mimi chilló dando brincos frente al espejo mientras una señora de lentes y cabellera canosa trataba de tomarle las últimas medidas al séptimo vestido que la castaña se probaba. En Estados Unidos, los cumpleaños son una sensación y siempre el más popular hace la fiesta más grande que la historia tenga registrada. Por supuesto, Mimi no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad para hacer una enorme fiesta en su casa.

Aunque algo le incomodaba.

No estaba en USA, estaba en su pequeña casa en Japón. Pero daba igual, la fiesta no sería para ella, sería para todos sus amigos. No eran muchos así que sería mucho mejor. Pero era la oportunidad perfecta para tener un hermoso vestido más a su colección, no la iba a desaprovechar.

Ya estaban a veintiséis de septiembre, eso quería decir que en un mes sería su cumpleaños número quince. Hasta se escuchaba hermoso.

La castaña suspiró al recordar algo que se adhería a ese hermoso sueño…

_Yamato…

Susurró lanzando un suspiro al aire.

Miyako le dice muchas veces que el rubio y ella hacen una pareja dispareja. O sea, un rubio de ojos azules de rasgos japoneses que se viste de negro y toca el bajo junto a una castaña acaramelada de ropa color rosa y botas de tacos… mmm, definitivamente no sonaba nada compatible.

Pero, ¿y eso qué? A ella no le importaba, ella le gustaba Yamato así con su color negro y ella estaba casi completamente segura que Yamato también la quería a ella.

_¡Mimi ese vestido te queda hermoso!

La castaña miró hacia la puerta donde estaba su amiga morada con la menor Yagami mirando con luces el vestido que ella traía puesto.

_¿En serio lo creen? –ante la afirmación de sus amigas prosiguió- Pues este será el que usaré en mi fiesta. Matsumoto-san escogeré este.

La señora de gafas y de cinta de coser en el cuello hizo una reverencia dedicándole una sonrisa a la joven Tachikawa y prosiguió a retirarse después de haber tomado los apuntes.

_El blanco te luce espectacular Mimi-san –le dijo Hikari- que tal si hacemos un peinado alto… ¿Queda muy lindo verdad?

Las tres miraron al espejo para ver el cabello de Mimi mientras Hikari lo alzaba para imaginarse que tal le quedaba.

Definitivamente esa fiesta sería todo un éxito.

_¿Y ya repartiste las invitaciones?

_No, aún no Miya-chan –explicó la castaña- pensaba hacerlo este fin de semana, ¿qué les parece?

_Por supuesto. –Afirmó la menor Yagami- así todos tendrás tres semanas para alistar todo.

_En especial Ishida-san…

El silencio reinó unos segundos mientras Miyako y Hikari veían la reacción de Mimi. El color era imposible de disimular en su cara. Tachikawa alzó la mirada y notó como sus amigas la miraban con picardía, se avergonzó mucho más.

_Yama… Yamato-san no… no debe recordar mi cumpleaños –se lamentó- probablemente ni siquiera le llamen la atención esas fechas.

_¡Mimi-san! –regañó Miyako- Ese hombre te invitó a salir, te dedicó una canción en un concierto, te visitó y presentó a tus padres y, por último pero no menos importante, casi te besa en el evento deportivo de nuestro colegio –la morada se acercó a Mimi peligrosamente- ¡Si él no recuerda tu cumpleaños, es hombre muerto!

…

_**Residencia Takaishi**_

El sonrojo no cabía en su cara.

Yamato sabía que estaba rojo como un tomate y que se le notaba claramente. Y lo peor no era eso, si no que estaba sentado en el comedor de la casa de su hermano, dispuesto a hablar con Takeru, tal vez él podía confirmarle que Mimi efectivamente cumplía a la mañana siguiente. Pero no, Takeru tenía que haber salido a jugar futbol con Daisuke y ahora él se encontraba en esa situación tan incómoda con su madre.

_Y dime cariño… -habló la señora Natsuko después de traer chocolate y galletas- ¿Por qué no sólo le preguntas a Mimi-chan cuándo es su cumpleaños?

Yamato la miró incrédulo, como si hubiera dicho un sacrilegio.

_Mamá… ¿en serio crees que esa es una buena idea?

Natsuko sonrió soltando una pequeña risa.

_Yamato, en primer lugar, ¿no deberías conocer el día de cumpleaños de la chica que te gusta?

¡Genial! Lo que faltaba. Ahora hasta su madre le restriega en la cara que es un mal novio. Oh, esperen. Ni siquiera ha podido dar ese paso con Tachikawa y ya va a regarla por completo. Suspiró, miró las galletas… mmm, jengibre. Miró a su señora madre que lo veía con una sonrisa cálida dirigida exclusivamente a él, ella sabía cómo manejarlo, si hasta le puso chocolate y jengibre tal como cuando era niño.

Definitivamente que allí no encontraría nada que le confirmara el cumpleaños de Mimi, pero mejor se terminaba las galletas, no había que desperdiciar nada.

…

_**Residencia Yagami**_

Hikari estaba indignada, molesta, ¡no! más que eso. Estaba furiosa. Su hermano era un idiota. Con razón Sora-san le gritaba que era idiota por teléfono en todas las llamadas que tenía, es que ya estaba comprobando y con méritos que Taichi era eso y más. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño más fruncido que podía.

_¿Cómo es posible que le hayas mentido así a Yamato-san? –preguntó la castaña de forma amenazadora al moreno-

_Ja, ja, ja –reía el moreno sin para- No, no le mentí ¡Ja, ja! Pensé de verdad que… que Mimi cumplía mañana… ja, ja, ja.

Entre más reía Taichi, más furiosa se ponía Hikari.

_¡Taichi! –le golpeó con una almohada- deja de reírte y llama a Yamato-san para disculparte.

El moreno seguía riendo sosteniendo su estómago, después de unos minutos logró controlar su risa y entonces miró a su hermana para respirar tranquilamente y articular un suave y rotundo:

_NO.

Hikari se quedó con la boca abierta.

_¿Cómo que "no"? ¿Qué demonios…? ¡Taichi lo que suceda será tu culpa!

_Hikari, Hikari… -le tocó el hombro en son de condolencia- No es mi culpa que Matt sea tan idiota que no sepa cuando cumple su novia…

_Le dijiste una fecha que no es –se quitó la mano de su hermano de golpe- Llamaré a Mimi, yo le diré lo que pasará…

_Oye… -Tai miraba como su hermana daba la vuelta en busca del teléfono de la sala- No… ¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!

Pero era tarde.

Taichi corrió a quitarle el aparato a Hikari pero ya ella había marcado a la casa de Tachikawa. Maldito grabador de número que con solo un botón te comunicaba con la otra persona.

__Moshi, moshi_ –Contestó Mimi sin respuesta- ¿Hola? ¿Hola?

_Tai devuélveme el teléfo…

El moreno le cubrió la boca a la pequeña castaña entrometida. Tenía que actuar rápido. ¿Qupe hacía? ¿Colgar? Mimi tenía identificador de llamadas, volvería a llamar. ¿contestar? Si, ¡eso! La mejor opción.

_¿Hola?

_¡Mimi-chan! –saludó Yagami- Digo, Mimi, linda ¿Cómo estás?

Hikari abrió los ojos muy grande al escuchar el saludo de Tai.

_¿Taichi-san? –preguntó Mimi, ¿acaso Taichi le había llamado solo "Mimi" sin el "_-chan_"?-

_Mimi, ¿cómo estás?

_Bi-bien y ¿tu?

Hikari logró soltarse, bufó molesta dándose por vencida. Después llamaría a Mimi para decirle lo malo que era su hermano. Subió las escaleras mientras sacaba su móvil para enviarle un _chat _a Mimi para explicarle.

_Oh, un mensaje de Takeru…

**¿Estás libre esta tarde? e.e**

**Si lo estas, ¿Vamos al parque?**

**;D**

Los ojos de Hikari brillaron.

Terminó de subir las escaleras, tomó su chaqueta y bajó por la parte trasera para llegar más rápido al parque. De pronto, frenó en seco en mitad de la acera.

_¿Por qué siento que olvidé algo?

…

_**Departamento Ishida**_

_¡Regresé!

Anunció Yamato al abrir la puerta de su apartamento. Se cambió de zapatos y dejó su bajo en el recibidor para entonces llegar a rastras al sofá de la casa y lanzarse de espaldas suspirando a ver si milagrosamente le caía dinero del techo.

Su madre le hizo ver que no estaba todo perdido, después de todo se enteró del cumpleaños de Mimi un día antes, o sea, veinticuatro horas antes del día sagrado. Solo tenía que comprar un regalo muy propio de un chico que le gusta una chica y todo saldría bien, nadie se enteraría que él, Yamato Ishida, había olvidado la fecha. Pero, claro, como en la vida nada es perfecto había un pequeño detalle: No tenía ni un peso en el bolsillo.

Volvió a suspirar, alzó los brazos y soltó al aire:

_¿Qué tienes en mi contra? –preguntó mirando al techo- Si hay alguien allá arriba, en serio quieres joderme ¿Verdad?

_Esa es una pregunta muy fuerte Yamato…

El rubio se irguió al instante al escuchar la voz de su padre. Hiroaki Ishida lo miraba entre divertido y sorprendido, con un delantal puesto y sirviendo la cena para ese día.

_A ver, ¿no quieres un concejo de este viejo con ropa de cocinero? –mencionó sacándole una sonrisa a su hijo- Ven, vamos a cenar un poco.

El rubio se levantó y se sentó frente a su padre.

Mientras cenaban Yamato le explicó a su padre la raíz de su problema. Él siempre tuvo mucha confianza en su padre, confianza que tuvo que cultivar en cuanto empezó a vivir solo con él y eso fue desde niño. Confiaba que Hiroaki le daría un excelente concejo y dejaría de maldecir al aire que le soplaba alrededor.

_Así que el asunto es que no sabía del cumpleaños de Mimi, no sabes qué regalarle y por último tampoco hay dinero para tal regalo, ¿es así, verdad?

Yamato asintió volviendo a suspirar.

Hiroaki tomó una pose de pensador buscando una posible solución al problema de su hijo, sus ojos rodearon todo el apartamento por instinto hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en algo en especial. Las ideas fluyeron…

_Matt… -el aludido lo miró de reojo- ¿Y por qué no le tocas una canción?

El rubio fijo su mirada completamente en su padre. Era una grandiosa idea pero…

_¿No es eso algo común?

_No lo creo –afirmó el señor Ishida- Piénsalo, ¿Cuántas canciones le has escrito a Mimi? De esas, ¿Cuántas le has cantado solo a ella?

La idea pareció gustarle a Yamato… Se levantó de su lugar y se fue directo a su cuarto.

_¡Hey! ¿A dónde vas?

_Ya regreso.

Y ya sabía que canción le cantaría a Mimi.

…

_**Residencia Tachikawa**_

_Mimi-chan, ¿Crees que Sora-san podrá salir con nosotros mañana? En serio me gustaría que ella me ayudara.

La castaña se arregló su cabello dentro del gorro mientras miraba a su amiga la morada.

_La llamaremos mañana a primera hora, creo que debe regresar de Shibuya muy temprano.

Miyako había decidido quedarse a dormir con Mimi en su casa. Noches de chicas había nombrado Mimi. La morada ya estaba cómoda en su _futón_ y la Tachikawa ya se había arropado en su cama dispuesta a pegar los ojos.

Se movía aquí y allá, cambió dos, tres veces de posición. Sin embargo, por alguna razón Mimi no lograba conciliar el sueño.

_¿Qué pasa Mimi? –preguntó Miyako-

_No se pero, tengo el presentimiento que algo pasará ahora más tarde…

…

_**Apartamento Ishida**_

_Muy bien, ahora coloca el dedo índice en este traste…

_Y el medio… aquí?

_Bien, vas muy bien.

Yamato sonrió. Él no sabía tocar muy bien la guitarra acústica, sólo lo básico, su instrumento siempre fue el bajo. Pero todo era por Mimi. De seguro se llevaría una gran sorpresa cuando la despertara tocándole esa canción.

…

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hello, cómo están? :D si, verán muchos errores dentro de mis notas de autora. XD este es un regalo para una amiga mía, una linda chica que conocí aquí mismo en FF *-* y ella es Ale! Ale M Tachikawa en FF, Alita en nuestro Fan page Mimato y ale para mi *-* ama el mimato como todos los que leen esta historia. XD

Y buenooo… explicare un poco de la historia. Serenata de segunda mano? SI, es mi nueva adicción que me hace ponerme toda sentimental, es un cantante que se llama John Vesely pero artísticamente es _Secondhand Serenade _Y un amigo me contó algo sobre el origen de ese nombre. Tiene algo que ver con que sus canciones son serenatas para su esposa, ahora bien, no se cual es la versión correcta. Leí que sus canciones son serenatas a su esposa, son de primera mano a ella y de segunda mano a sus fans. Otros dicen que es que él mismo le dijo a su esposa que era una serenata de segunda mano porque no sabía tocar la guitarra cuando le hizo serenata por primera vez.

A SABER! Ambas historias son bellas *-* y trate de imaginármelas aquí, en un Mimato XD esto no acaba señores! Es solo una pausa para decirles que… NAAH! Iba a pedirles buscar un link pero no existe el que yo quiero :/

Mientras tanto, les doy las gracias a mi alesita por cumplir años… bueno, nunca felicito porque no se, no me gusta hacerme vieja, no se porque celebran ponerse viejo. Pero cuando se trata de personas que quiero mucho me gusta hacer detalles para que se sientan felices.

Este es mi detalle Ale (= te quiero mucho y espero te sigas haciendo más vieja y hermosa querida XD besos :* :*

Y muchas gracias a todos por leer.

Me haría muy feliz si me dejan un review comentando que tal, qué opinan, alguien sabe la verdadera historia de Secondhand serenade? Díganmelo! Felicitaciones a Ale? Déjenmela en un review xD ella los leera (= gracias a todos.

Y… SIGAN LEYENDO! :D

::

La noche estaba tranquila y silenciosa.

Todo era perfecto.

El cuarto de Mimi daba al patio trasero y eso le permitía llegar muy bien a la ventana del cuarto de ella, no estaba en el segundo piso, aún, era hora de aprovechar eso.

Miró el reloj:

_**12:02 a. m.**_

La hora perfecta.

Ajustó la guitarra, respiró hondo buscando las letras apropiadas para iniciar a cantar y…

_The best thing about tonight's that we're no fighting_

Tocó el primer acorde.

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am triying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

Mimi se sentó en su cama al escuchar aquella voz. Ella la conocía muy bien pero…

_Mim-chan apaga eso… -se revolvió Miyako en su cama-

Mimi se quedó escuchando otro instante.

_But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

Definitivamente, no estaba equivocada. Se levantó de su cama directo a la ventana y al abrirla no puede creer lo que ve.

_Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Your impossible to find_

Aprovechó los segundos del breve solo de guitarra para mirar directo a Mimi a los ojos, él la había visto cuando se asomó. Los perros de los vecinos ladraban, no era tan mágico como lo ponían en esas películas cursis. Pero verla a ella tan asombrada era lo más mágico que él podia pedir.

Se acercó más a la ventana y susurró:

_Feliz cumpleaños princesa…

Para proseguir con la siguiente estrofa.

_This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you i'd never fall apart_

¿Qué dijo?

_¿Tu cumpleaños? –susurro Miyako quien ya se había puesto de pie al lado de la castaña-

No podia ser posible. ¿En serio Yamato creía que estab dándole el regalo de cumplaños?

_You always thought that I was stronger  
I may of failed_

_Yamato –intent llamarlo, sus padres habían alumbrado el frente. Quería decir que se habían despertado- ¡Yamato!

Pero el rubio estaba bien concentrado.

_But I have loved you from the start  
Ohhhh  
__  
__But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

Mimi pensaba rapidamente qué hacer, hasta que prestó más atención a la letra…

_Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

Al sentir el codo de Miyako regresó en sí otra vez. Tenía que detener a Yamato.

_It's impossible _

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in_

_Yamato… -le llamó- ¡Yamato!

_I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words_

_Yamato… -Una vena ya saltaba en el cuello de Mimi, la obligaba a hacer eso- Ishida- san hoy no es mi cumpleaños!

_Cuz talk is cheap…_

La guitarra se detuvo.

Yamato bajó los brazos volviendo a escuchar a su alrededor. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con una Mimi entre enojada y sorprendida. Una Miyako al borde de un ataque de risa. Las luces de la casa de los vecinos estaban encendidas. Los perros ladrando y aullando. Estaba seguro que poco faltaba para que llamaran a la policía.

Se sonrojó.

Malditas películas cursis que no enseñan la realidad de las cosas.

Se suponía que así no iba a pasar.

_Mierda… -susurró Yamato con el sonrojo cubriéndolo-

_¿Mimi? –se escuchó la voz de la señora Satoe- ¿Mimi qué sucede?

Los ojos de Mimi miraron a Miyako pidiendo auxilio.

_No te preocupes, yo te cubro.

Yamato vio desaparecer a Inoue esperando alguna señal de Mimi pero lo que obtuvo fue un jalón del chaleto.

_¿Qué… demonios? –desde cuando Mimi era tan fuerte?-

De un solo jalón lo subió por la ventana y lo hizo entrar en el cuarto. La vio darse la vuelta. Traía un gorro cubriéndole el cabello y tenía una pijama larga al estilo americano. ¿por qué de pronto sentía calor? Malditas hormonas.

_Yamato-san –articuló por fin la castaña- ¿No sabes cuándo es mi cumpleaños?

El rubio volvió a ponerse colorado y a moverse de forma inquietante mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicar la serenata que le hizo, bueno seamos realistas, el intento de serenata.

_Yo… eh… -tragó en seco- Bueno… es que… pues… Taichi me dijo… bueno, no es que le creyera a él… es que yo bueno… -miró el rostro incrédulo de la castaña, bajó su mirada- Discúlpame Mimi…

Ocultó su sonrojo con su flequillo. Su cabeza le había advertido que no tenía que enamorarse, que era traerle incomodidad a su tranquila vida. Y más, enamorarse de la princesa rosa, pero claro, tuvo que fijarse en ella con su faldas rosas y sus pompones con su cabello olor a frutas y todas esas cosas que le fascinaban de ella.

Ahora por eso estaba metido en ese lío, cuando ya lograba tener algo con la castaña llega él y mete la pata pero bien metida. Bien lo dice Sora: A los hombres les gusta meter la pata bien sabrosona. No, miente. No es nada sabroso lo que él siente.

Sus maldiciones seguirían si no fuera por la vocesita de Tachikawa que le llamó.

_Yamato-san…

El rubio levantó la mirada para encontrarse con Mimi poniéndose de puntas y chocando sus labios con los de él.

Abrió sus ojos muy grandes al sentir el contacto, su aroma, sus brazos en su cuello. Procesó la información… 3… 2… 1… Mimi se separó de él y lo miró un poco tímida. Yamato jaló su guitarra acomodándola en su espalda. Esperen un minuto…

_Me… me besó… -susurro como idiota al aire. sacudió su cabeza al escuchar la risita característica de Tachikawa. Demonios se burlaba de él- ¿De… de qué te ries? ¡Me besaste!

_Ja, ja, ja –respondió Mimi con su carcajada- ¡vieras tu cara estas rojo!

El rubio bufó por lo bajo aun sin poder creer lo que la castaña había hecho.

_Deja de reírte Mimi… ¡Rayos!

La castaña paró de reírse.

_¿Quieres que lo haga de nuevo? –se puso de puntas de nuevo y rozó los labios del rubio nuevamente-

Esta vez Yamato fue más consciente del dulce y cálido roce y abrazó la espalda de la castaña para besarla más a gusto.

No fue una serenata como él la planeó. Pensó que sería de primera línea comparada a alguna película de esas de Hollywood. Pero sin duda tuvo un buen final. Aunque…

Se separó…

_¿No deberías estar enfadada por qué me equivoqué de fecha?

La castaña sonrió.

_Es que… -puso un dedo en los labios de ella- pienso que si me hiciste una serenata de segunda mano hoy, que no es mi cumpleaños… ¿Qué grandiosa sorpresa me darás en mi verdadero día?

Eso era…

No fue como él lo planeó. En realidad, fue una serenata de segunda mano. Parece que los regalos improvisados son mejores que los planeados…

_Espera… -susurro Yamato- ¿Qué dijiste?

¿Tenía que hacerle otro regalo? ¡¿Mejor que ese?!

_***FIN***_

_**¡REVIEWS!**_


End file.
